1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the use of desktop environments on computer systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for applying a positional effect in a three-dimensional desktop environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer systems today provide a desktop environment for a user. A desktop environment generally refers to a style of graphical user interface (GUI) that is based on a metaphor of a physical desktop. The desktop environment may be provided by a window manager. A window manager generally refers to software that controls placement and appearance of windows within a windowing system in a graphical user interface. Window managers may be integrated into an operating system or may execute as a standalone application in an environment provided by the operating system. The desktop environment provides a user with convenient ways of accessing features of the operating system and/or the window manager. The features may typically include opening, closing, minimizing, maximizing, moving, resizing, and keeping track of windows. In context of user interfaces, a window generally refers to a visual area containing a user interface to the operating system or an executing application. Many window managers also provide additional features such as docking, task bars, program launchers, desktop icons, wallpaper, and the like.
As computer technology advances, computer systems may execute more applications simultaneously and store increasing numbers of files for the user. As a result, the desktop environment may include an increasing number of windows and icons.